


Continence: The Pic

by StarkRogers



Series: Piss Kink [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fan Art, Fondling, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copyright: This is an original work of fiction. Sherlock Holmes is public domain, making this piece of work legally mine. You may not reproduce or publish this work on any site or in any journal or any other form of media without my permission. </p><p> </p><p>A pic I drew to accompany the fic Continence. If you like it, please check it out on my tumblr at apostate-tony.tumblr.com! The version there is a lot higher quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continence: The Pic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Continence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823262) by [StarkRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers). 




End file.
